Ni en tus sueños
by Nosaiga
Summary: eu!reversed - Un fic kevedd. Sí Kevin!reversed quisiera probar ser "activo"... ¿Eddward se lo permitiría? De no ser así ¿Le permitiría experimentarlo con alguien más? Una trama simple, graciosa y sexy. Pasen y rían. Dedicado a mi novia y contiene personajes OC que servirán de relleno.
1. Chapter 1

El timbre suena, sus hombros se relajan y suelta un largo y agotado suspiro de alivio. Kevin acaba de tener una de las clases de historia m s inquietantes de su existencia -Jesus, eso fue raro- murmura al tiempo que va introduciendo sus tiles en la mochila. Una lapicera decide rodar por la paleta de su mesa-banco y cae al vaci -!Diablos! A donde vas?- el pelirrojo se echa al suelo de rodillas en busca del l piz de tinta. La acci n buscar-recoger le toma unos segundos, para cuando alza el rostro de nuevo ya se haya a solas con el profesor, todos se han marchado.

Su maestro lo mira con una frialdad id ntica a la que emplea cuando les imparte conocimientos sobre los grandes acontecimientos de la historia mundial: guerras, hambrunas, epidemias, ataques terroristas y asesinatos famosos parecen ser parte del repertorio favorito de este profesor ruso, cuyo acento extranjero vuelve la clase atemorizante -Hasta luego Sr. Vasilievich- Kevin se despide algo nervioso y cruza el aula r pidamente, le asusta, sin raz n concisa, estar a solas con l.

-Al fin te apareces- reclama Eddward recargado de espalda a la pared con los brazos cruzados -Lo lamento, tuve un tropiezo- Kev avanza hacia su novio pero ste no responde, sino que mira que mira algo con expresi n seria - Ah... Sucede algo?- al girarse un poco se da cuenta; Edeward y el profesor de historia, quien ha salido del sal n, se apu alan mutuamente con las miradas azules y profundas. El pelirrojo inclina la cabeza de costado, ya con anterioridad a atrapado al par mir ndose de la misma manera, en un inicio lo resuelve como su novio coqueteando con el maestro pero ahora comprend a que se trataba de un genuino juego de poderes, Edd y ese ruso no se agradaban.

-Valla sujeto- murmura el de cabellos negros -Es verdad, me da algo de miedo, no se como es que Nazz y las otras chicas se derriten como hielo al sol por l- comenta Kevin mientras pasan por el corredor que conecta a la cafeter a -Ni idea, es un idiota- asegura doble D -Aun m s que t - bromea Kev, sin embargo, la mueca en la cara de Edd deja claro que no le caus gracia.

En el comedor se sientan separados a comer, sus amigos no congenian ni nunca lo haran. De cualquier manera Eddward se encarga de pagarle el almuerzo, un detalle dulce que nadie debe saber.

Tras llenar barrigas utilizan el peque o espacio restante entre su reseso y la siguiente clase para asegurar bien la puerta del ba o masculino y encerrarse en uno de los cub culos, as pueden darse en cinco minutos todo el "amor" que les sea posible -Mis... mis padres no estar n todo el fin de semana- libera Kevin junto con un gemido al desprenderse de los labios de Eddward -Los m os jam s est n- dice Edd con una sonrisa pero acto seguido le besa la suave piel del cuello dejando ah una marca que el su ter pueda esconder - A caso ser que aun temes al monstruo bajo la cama y quieres que duerma contigo para que te proteja?- el m s alto coge firmemente las nalgas de Kevin para estrujarlas y obligarlo a ponerse de puntitas, alcanzando as a frotar sus caderas un poco -no... n-no es eso- responde Kevin sonrojado y aferrado como a la vida del cuello de Eddward -Entonces lo que t deseas es que te joda por toda la casa- afirma en tono pretencioso el de ojos azules buscando la mirada del otro, quien avergonzado por lo certero que llega a ser su novio, esconde la cara muy apenado -Suena horrible cuando lo dices as - dice el joven pecoso suave y algo decepcionado, doble D lo nota -No te portes como una princesa, sabes que bromeo- las caderas se separan, los talones del m s bajo tocan suelo, hay un ultimo beso que carece de lengua y humedad, pero existe un tierno roce de narices -Te veo al toque de salida- Kevin asiente a lo dicho por Eddward y ambos acomodan sus ropas listos para volver a clases. 


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de la muestra de dominaci n que Eddward acaba de ofrecerle momentos atr s Kevin se encuentra fresco para tomar su clase de ingles, que si bien, no es su materia favorita, la comprende con facilidad.

Deposita un libro sobre el mesa-banco a la espera de una t pica clase de n meros, pero en esta ocasi n la clase no resulta tan t pica y comienza de forma distinta: el profesor hace acto de presencia acompa ado por una peque a y llamativa rubia, al instante los cuellos de cada var n en ese sal n se alza como buscando apreciar mejor, l mismo presta mayor atenci n.

No se trata de una rubia despampanante con buenas curvas de esas en las que los hombres suelen perder el control de sus "veh culos", sino m s bien de una especie de humilde ricitos de oro -El nombre de su nuevo compa ero es Jeremiah Nifon, sean amables con l- la expresi n de Kevin se deforma un poco cuando el profesor deja en claro que es un hombre -Con gusto ser amable con l- ronronea Nat como mera broma para hacer a Kevin re r, lo cual consigue -Cierra esa boca, pervertido- replica entre ricillas el pelirrojo m s es acallado por el interesante acento que el reci n llegado utiliza para presentarse -Wow es franc s- dice Nathan como si no fuera obvio -Por eso las consonantes tan marcadas- remata Kevin.

Como el maestro se lo ha pedido Jeremiah trata de tomar un asiento, camina en silencio y se pone c modo en el espacio vaci justo delante de Kevin. Nazz est ahora situada a lado derecho del franc s con escasa estatura, aprovecha la cercan a para saludarlo y hacer un comentario sobre su bonito acento. A continuaci n la "santa" clase da inicio.

A intervalos el pelirrojo ve a bolas de papel golpear la mejilla del chico nuevo o enredarse en sus risos, stas eran lanzadas, sorprendentemente, por Nat. La agresi n continu a lo largo de los 90 minutos que duraba la clase - Por qu lo atacaste de esa manera?- reprende Kevin a su amigo una vez que se han quedado solo en el aula - Atacar? Yo solo trataba de amistar con l- jura el peliverde pero Kev no logra entender su escusa, se agacha tomando uno de esos trozos de papel, lo desarruga para echar un vistazo y ah dice " Hola!" coge otro tendi ndolo "Mi nombre es Nathan Qu tal?" prueba con uno m s " Quieres almorzar ma ana con nosotros?" entonces echa a re r, el asunto queda resuelto.

Abandonan juntos el sal n divagando sobre el tema de la clase, el clima, el color de sus calzoncillo y otras curiosidades. Apenas llegan a los casilleros notan algo poco simp tico -Mira eso- Nathan se ala a Johny y Jimmy quienes acorralan a Jeremiah como dos gatos a un rat n. El par de abusivos hablan de llevar al rubio por una malteada pero se hace menci n tambi n de que el dinero que usaran para pagar dichas bebidas proviene del hurto a los bolsillos de otros estudiantes lo que no resulta atractivo para el franc s que se niega en voz baja -Apenas lleg y ya lo est n molestando- Kevin busca con la mirada a un tercer malandr n, en efecto ah est Eddward, el pelinegro mantiene distancia prudente, no participa pero ve con cierto placer a sus amigos acosando al alumno nuevo, sto irrita a Kev.

En ning n momento Eddward le a pedido a Kevin dejar de ser "nerd", cambiar su comportamiento, gustos o algo de s , por lo cual el ojiverde no se atreve a alejar esas malas conductos de doble D.

-No puedo seguir mirando sto- gru e Nat molesto y dispuesto a salir en defensa de Jeremiah cuando Kevin ya se ha girado la visera de la cachucha hacia atr s y avanza a pasos agigantados para sus cortas piernas. Sin decir una palabra el peliverde comprende y lo sigue muy de cerca -all vamos-. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Eddward no le gusta que Kevin y Nathan se hayan sumado al "juego". Ante las exigencias de su pareja y el tipo de cabello verde agua de no continuar con las molestias al rubio doble D sede -Vamos muchachos, larguémonos- ordena tranquilo, decidió no hacer de la lluvia una tormenta. Él y sus secuaces se retiran -Tablón espera un día le des tu teléfono- así se despide Johny siendo el ultimo en alejarse.

El corazón de Kevin se encoje un poco pues su novio no le dedicó siquiera una mirada, está consciente: ha hecho enfadar a DD y probablemente lo pague más tarde cuando se vean en casa de Eddward para estudiar.

-Eso no fue tan difícil como yo creí- dice Nathan -¿Estás bien?- pregunta Kev, el rubio responde solo asintiendo con la cabeza y sus risos se sacuden -La escuela está plagada de idiotas como esos, así que necesitas juntarte con tipos geniales, atléticos y guapos como nosotros, para que no te fastidien- al peliverde le brota el egocentrismo, no obstante eso ayuda a que Jeremiah se lo crea todo. Al francés le ha bastado que este par ahuyentara a los "chicos malos" para considerarlos sus posibles salvadores de hoy en adelante, cuando la verdad no era otra más que Eddward no quiso trapear el corredor con Kevin.

El pequeño rubio permanece callado y atento, Nathan habla y habla como sí mañana fuese a quedar mudo y debiera aprovechar hoy día, Kevin apenas si abre la boca para respaldar a su amigo, el profesor de historia llega dispersando al grupito de alumnos. Antes de que los tres jóvenes se separen una cita amistosa es concertada -¡Nos vemos mañana para el almuerzo!- el maestro sale de quicio -!Que vallan a sus salones!- entonces todos corren como ratoncitos asustado.

Por la tarde Kevin, se sienta en la alfombra de aquella alcoba que ha presenciado tantos arrebatos de "calor", con un tazón lleno de balitas de queso abre un libro -Lamento lo que sucedió con el chico nuevo- el pelirrojo se disculpa pues Edd ha mantenido distancia -Te he pedido que que no te metas con lo que hacemos- regaña el pelinegro metiendo la mano en el tazón para coger una de bolita anaranjada -Patearte el trasero ya no resulta tan divertido, ahora prefiero besártelo- come la fritura y de reojo mira a Kevin -Eres un cerdo...- las mejillas pecosas de Kevin se sonrojan -Lo se- Eddward no muestra arrepentimiento alguno -Simplemente hay cosas que debo hacer, Eddward- el ojiverde regresa al tema pues se habían desviado -Eres un tonto valiente, calabaza-.

Transcurren por mucho diez minutos estudiando álgebra, ambos tumbados en la alfombra. Una bolita de queso se escapa entre los dedos de doble D y rueda bajo la cama -!Diablos!- maldice por lo bajo, no le queda más que aventurarse él también bajo la cama, es necesario meter la cabeza, los hombros y parte de la espalda ahí abajo para encontrar esa esferita traviesa. Por su parte, Kevin desde su lugar se muerde el labio inferior con ganas, está viendo como ese pantalón negro se amolda a la perfección al jugoso trasero del ojiazul -Eddward... ¿Como es lo que se siente?- la pregunta extraña al más alto, se incorpora y lanza la bolita al cesto de basura anotando una canasta -¿Como se siente qué?- responde con otra pregunta.

Kevin se sonroja inclusive hasta las orejas, no es capaz de ver el rostro de Eddward así que su vista permanece clavada en el suelo -¿Como se siente cuando estás conmigo?- la pregunta ya suena clara -¿Cuando la meto? Pues se siente de maravilla, es cálido y estrecho ahí dentro- le falta tacto pero suena sensual -¿Por qué preguntas?- Kev no responde, figura tener la lengua trabada -¿A que debemos tu curiosidad?- insiste doble D -Bueno... yo pensaba, que un día, tú sabes, si tú quieres, yo podría... es decir yo también soy hombre- el ojiverde escupe palabras nerviosas -Ni en tus sueños- esa es la sentencia de Edd quien sacó un resumen de lo que Kevin piensa y no le agrada mas de lo que le agrada el Sr. Vascilievich. Hay un silencio incomodo entre ambos, se miran insatisfechos pero a falta de algo más que decir regresan a sus estudios.


	4. Chapter 4

Araziel recorre el pasillo vaci en total silencio, las clases han terminado, cuando menos por ese d a, no hab a m s clases de historia que impartir. Se dirige al sal n de retenci n, su lugar favorito en la escuela, ama estar ah , le recuerda un poco a los cuartos para prisioneros, era como volver a los viejos tiempos, solo para darle un toque especial "Prohibido hablar, beber, comer o ir al ba o" durante todo el tiempo de "encierro".

Un par de tacones suenan metros tras de l, sonr e a si mismo, sin detenerse. Quien lo est siguiendo no tiene la gracia de ser discreto y mucho menos de ocultar quien es - Necesita algo jovencito de las placas de identificaci n falsas?- al ex militar le gusta burlarse, echa cuentas, las placas que carga doble D no le pertenecen o simplemente son falsas -Este ciclo yo no le imparto clases- Eddward no da respuesta, trae manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza protegida por la capucha de su sudadera -O le han comido la lengua los ratones o continua enojado conmigo por que lo reprob en ordinarios el ciclo pasado- el Sr. Vas lievich para en seco y gira lentamente. Eddward se detiene de golpe tambale ndose a tras y a delante. Ambos se miran: el ruso con falsa serenidad y el alumno con sorpresa.

-Y... Piensa decirme algo o solo quer a jugar a ser mi sobra?- Araziel suena divertido, justo es eso lo que doble D detesta, que se parezcan tanto, saben jugar con las palabras, son mordaces y sin duda saben golpear donde m s duela, ambos "chingan quedito".

- Me preguntaba si podr amos hablar de alumno a loco de guerra? Pues usted no parece veterano a n- Araziel alza la ceja ante el "cumplido" -Cuide lo que sale de su boca, que algo mas grande podr a entrar- le advierte secamente el mayor. Eddward no se lo esperaba, en alg n momento pens que el profesor respetar a los par metros, la relaci n alumno-maestro, la cual le daba poder al estudiante -Basta de juegos, seamos claros, entrare a ese sal n, me llevare al pelirrojo y no deseo escuchar un solo comentario est pido sobre por que l debe quedarse- el pelinegro suena decidido, Araziel no hace m s que inclinar una sonrisa poco sana - Y puedo saber a quien se la ha chupado para obtener el poder de decidir a quien mantengo en retenci n y a quien no?- eso comienza a elevar el temperamento de Edd aunque Ara siga tan fresco, el problema radica en Kevin, el pelinegro puede maltratar y abusar del cuatro ojos a placer, pero cuidado con que otro trate de hacerlo pues rodar an cabezas.

Nunca antes hab an surgido roses con los profesores, pod a fundir el p nico entre los m s "indefensos" sin que un solo adulto de percatara y tomara cartas en el asunto. Pero esta tarde se romper a la buena racha -Lo he observado, se como lo mira. Usted est turbado y se lo advierto, una sola vez, no se meta con l ni conmigo- a doble D esto no le gusta, nada es como deber a ser, se da cuenta de que pierde la paciencia mientras su oponente solo continua parado en completa tranquilidad Por qu ? -Y si decido ignorarlo... Qu ?- el ex militar cuestiona en su grave acento ruso -Cu dese...- responde el m s joven dudando de la ferocidad de sus propias palabras, las que hubieran bastado para intimidar a un alumno, sin embargo, no ha causado destrozos en la mente del mayor -O yo podr a...- el pelinegro es interrumpido, pervive desequilibrio, suena un fuerte crujido, su espalda golpeando los casilleros.

Cae sobre el una sombra negra que lo cubre completo y se dibuja en el metal fri de los casilleros - Cuidarme dice usted?- Eddward no sabe responder, su boca entreabierta no dice palabra. El hombre de dos metros lo presiona contra los lockers, aunque trata no puede alejarlo - Qu sucede? Nadar como pececito no le ha hecho tan fuerte como cre a?- la pierna de Araziel se sit a entre las de doble D oblig ndolo a separarlas m s, el peso y tama o del ruso lo mantienen casi inmovil.

-Al jese de mi- exige Edd con el cuerpo tens ndose, el otro lo aprisiona de forma tal que sus cuerpos permanecen tan cercanos y es f cil captar el aroma a cigarros y loci n para despu s de afeitar, de nuevo un dejav de s mismo. Prefiere ya no luchar. Cualquier movimiento en busca de libertad concluye en su cadera ros ndose contra la pierna de Ara, cosa que no quiere -D game Eddward A qu debo temer? A qu me acuse, qu le saque el aire a mis neum ticos, qu envenene a mi gato o cubra de papel higi nico mi casa?- la pronunciaci n que usa para la letra "r" se vuelve bastante marcada y sensual cerca del o do del menor eriz ndole la piel -Ah...- Eddward gime un poco pues la pierna entre las suyas se mueve generando fricci n -Es usted quien deber a cuidarse...- no le habla de usted por respeto, sino por las variantes de idiomas - Como es que est seguro de que no ser yo quien lo visite esta misma noche?- desliza la lengua dejando humedad en el o do del joven acorralado -Despu s de todo mam y pap jam s se encuentran en casa- entonces el ruso lo libera, el pelinegro se queda quieto, por vez primera siente algo de temor, no lo reconoce, no exteriorizar su miedo ante la sonrisa retorcida del profesor de historia pero hay un gran hueco en el estomago de Eddward "Despu s de todo mam y pap jam s se encuentran en casa". 


End file.
